Distributed computing systems are generally known in the art. However, known distributed computing systems such as grid computing systems typically divide a single large computing task into sub-tasks, and each participant in the grid computing system performs or solves only the sub-task that it was given. In addition, each distributed computer generally only works on its assigned sub-task when its processor or other resources necessary to the sub-task would otherwise be idle. In addition, each distributed computer node is required to trust a central authority to execute code on the node's machine with little control over what that code is able to do.
For example, one known distributed computing system is the Intel-United Devices Cancer Research Project sponsored by United Devices, Inc. of Austin, Tex. and Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif. The Cancer Research Project allows PC owners to volunteer idle processor time on their own computers to help find a cure for cancer. Each user downloads a software client that periodically receives a research sub-task from a server, and performs the sub-task when the local computer processor would otherwise be idle. Upon completion of the sub-task, the local client sends the results to the server, and receives a new sub-task. At all times the local client is dependent on the central server that divides the task into sub-tasks and assigns sub-tasks to volunteer client machines. In addition, each client does not contribute to the computing space except that the client performs an assigned sub-task. That is, each client only executes sub-tasks defined by the server; each client is not capable of executing any arbitrary application program introduced by an arbitrary node. Finally, the nodes must rely on United Devices to ensure that code or data coming from the server will execute in a manner that will not harm other components of the machine, such as by deleting or altering data on the hard drive. This known system is bounded by the ability of the central server to assign sub-tasks to each of the nodes for processing.
Another known pseudo-distributed computing space is demonstrated by online roll-playing games such as Ultima Online®. In an online roll-playing game (RPG), each remote user typically must log in to a central server that administers and oversees the game play of the RPG. The virtual world in which characters live is defined by and maintained by the central server, and appears identical to each remote client (player characters) connected to that central server. In addition, all interaction between players goes through the central server. Thus, while online RPGs may be thought of as distributed computing environments, they are in fact large client-server applications, and users are not allowed to introduce executable elements into the system.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a computing space in which programs could run on any computer without being dependent on a central server, and in which each computer is part of and defines the overall computing space. It would be a further advancement in the art if the computing space were unbounded such that the computing space is potentially defined by an unlimited number of participating computers.
It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a system that allows any user or system (trusted or untrusted) to introduce executable code that can be run on any peer node, while providing a guarantee that the code will not perform undesired behaviors (e.g., attacking the host computer system or using excessive system resources).